1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automatic opening and closing umbrella structure, more particularly to a protective mechanism for automatic umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various self opening and closing umbrellas presented in the market essentially apply the button to automatically trigger the stretch and the collapse of the umbrella ribs and manually pull the tubes downwards for retracting the umbrella stick. The conventional umbrella, however, may easily spring the stick back without extremely pulling the tubes downwards to the end, which hence results in hurting users and causing the security leak.